Le début de la fin
by xNokiko
Summary: Alfred veut être libre. Arthur ne veut que le retenir...


**Le début de la fin**

* * *

><p>Si je vous dis blessure, cassure, fracture, fissure, à quoi pensez-vous ?<p>

Forcément, vous pensez à la santé, au physique, aux os. Moi, je vous parle plutôt de quelque chose de psychologique. Je vous parle de quelque chose de trop profond pour être soigné, pour être consolé. De quelque chose dont on n'oublierait presque l'existence si ce n'était pas aussi douloureux. La souffrance devient vite habituelle. On commence à vivre avec comme un trou dans le cœur, un espace vide où il manque quelque chose. C'est de ça que je parle, en disant fissure. Je parle d'une brèche entre deux individus, une brèche ouverte, saignante et jamais cicatrisée ni soignée. Je vous parle d'un mal affreux qu'aucun humain, pas même le pire des monstres, ne souhaite à son prochain.

Je vais vous parler de la pire blessure de Sir Kirkland. De sa plus grande souffrance, encore à ce jour. De la pire traîtrise qu'il eût à subir. De sa plus grande tristesse. Je vais vous parler de la plaie béante de son cœur. Et de celui qui l'a trahi. Je vais vous parler d'Alfred F. Jones et son désir de liberté.

Nous sommes en 1775. La guerre vient d'éclater, après la célèbre Boston Tea Party. Les américains ont décidé de se révolter contre Londres. Et Alfred est à leur tête. Forcément, c'est lui, les Treize Colonies. Lui et lui seul. A qui d'autres pourrait être confiée la tête des siens ? C'est lui qui les guidera face aux Anglais, lui qui les mènera à la victoire.

Mais avant ça, il fallait se détacher d'Arthur. Se battre contre lui et non pas avec lui. Il fallait enfermer dans une boîte de Pandore tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard. Du plus petit au plus grand, du moins fort au plus fort. Il fallait faire vite surtout, pour que la douleur ne s'attarde pas en son cœur, endolori sûrement par la perte de cet homme. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il a saigné ? Vous pensez qu'il n'y a qu'Arthur qui a souffert ? Oh, comme vous vous trompez. Ils ont tous les deux énormément souffert. D'une manière différente. Arthur a perdu son petit frère, celui qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie. Alfred a perdu tout ce qu'il avait sauf son peuple. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Alors il se battait pour lui. Logique non ? Il était le peuple. Il était chaque personne, chaque femme, chaque enfant, chaque homme, chaque vieillard. Il était les Américains. Il était les Treize Colonies.

Et c'est donc prêt à en découdre qu'il était allé trouver Arthur. Prêt à obtenir l'indépendance à coups de poing. Il faisait noir. Il était tard. La porte était fermée à clé, le bois était usé. Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'ils seraient seul, face à face, sans personne pour les déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître un bureau de chêne, avec pour seul éclairage deux chandelles. Et derrière ce même bureau, le Britannique. Qui attendait patiemment qu'il vienne lui rendre visite.

Arthur s'en doutait. Alfred avait besoin, grand besoin même, de mettre les points sur les i. Il avait besoin de savoir où était la fin de leur histoire commune et où commençait son avancée solitaire. Il avait besoin de se dire qu'il ne laissait derrière lui qu'un homme brillant, qu'un homme fort, pas un homme perdu sans lui, un homme détruit par la perte d'un petit frère. Il devait juste se conforter dans son choix. Mais Arthur avait prévu autre chose il voulait l'en dissuader, le ramener en ses rangs.

Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation était pire qu'insoutenable. Il lui manquait. Terriblement. Le petit corps qu'il serrait encore il y a à peine quelques mois lui manquait. Il voulait reprendre Alfred dans ses bras, le serrer contre son cœur et lui répéter milles et un mots tendres, si rares sortis de sa bouche. Ces mots, uniquement destinés au petit blond qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tenait encore au creux des bras anglais, ces mots, il voulait les lui répéter, encore et encore. Il voulait qu'il le croie quand il disait le chérir plus que tout au monde. Quand il disait que rien ne comptait plus que ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais en fait… N'avait-il jamais dit ça ?

-… Sir Kirkland.

- S'il te plaît, pas de ça entre nous, Alfred.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu attends la mort ?

- Si c'est avec toi qu'elle est venue.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Alfred, je veux négocier.

- Négocier quoi ? Mon retour ? Tu peux toujours crever.

- …

- C'est bien ça que tu attends de moi. Je m'en serais douté. Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à ne penser qu'à ta poire. Tu me dégoûtes.

- Alfred…

- Non, sérieusement. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais revenir vers toi ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis un fidèle petit chien à qui il suffit de dire de revenir ? T'as pas vu ma détermination, ou quoi ? T'as besoin d'être éclairé ?

- Alfred ! Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi ? De te dire ce que je suis et ce que tu n'as jamais vu ? Je suis libre, Arthur. Dans ma tête, je suis libre. Tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est ma liberté de Nation, ma liberté de colonie. Ce que toi, tu t'obstines à me refuser !

- CA SUFFIT.

C'était un cri. Doublé d'un poing abattu sur le bureau. Arthur s'était levé brusquement sous le coup de la colère. Ses yeux verts, ses émeraudes, fixaient le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce que ce gamin avait pu grandir. Ce que ce gamin avait pu devenir.

- Ca suffit. Ta liberté ? Ta liberté ? Tu crois que tout est si simple ? Qu'il suffit de se libérer de ses chaînes pour se sentir libre ? Te séparer de mon empire, ça signifie de la douleur, du sang, des guerres pour t'en sortir en tant que '' pays '', mon pauvre Alfred ! Tu crois que tout t'es offert dans la vie de Nation ? Qu'on naît avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche ? Tu crois que MOI, je suis né aussi fort et puissant ? Je me suis battu pour toi ! Et pour toutes mes autres colonies ! Je me suis battu pour faire de nous tous un EMPIRE ! Et toi, pauvre mioche, tu oses t'élever contre moi ? SANS MOI. Imagine-toi sans moi un seul instant. Tu n'as jamais connu que ma présence depuis ta colonisation. Sans moi. Tu ne serais rien. Rien du tout. Rien qu'une bande d'indiens paumés au milieu de ton continent ! Ta liberté, ravale-la. Tu n'as pas encore assez de jugeotte pour comprendre ce que ça signifie, sombre idiot !

Alfred regarda sans bouger une oreille le Britannique qui tremblait tant la colère était présente. La pièce était imbibée d'une haine sans nom. La pièce était froide. Juste froide. Certes, on y sentait la colère. On entendait Kirkland. On entendait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Le silence était lourd. Alfred ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Puis une seconde fois toujours rien. Il finit finalement par chuchoter :

- J't'ai jamais rien demandé. J'étais bien en tant que bande d'indiens paumés au milieu de mon continent.

Sa tête se baissa et ses poings se serrèrent. Dans sa tête, se bataillaient ceux qui voulaient l'Indépendance, et ceux qui n'en voulaient pas. Dans sa tête, c'était le noir et le blanc le jour et la nuit. C'était le bien contre le mal. La liberté contre la prison.

- Si je ne suis qu'une colonie parmi toutes celles qui constituent ton si grand Empire…

Il releva son visage, les traits durs et les sourcils froncés. L'éclat sauvage de ses saphirs en surprit l'Anglais en face de lui.

- Alors POURQUOI tu t'accroches tant à moi ? Nous ne sommes que treize colonies à vouloir l'Indépendance ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches à nous ? T'as qu'à garder les autres et me laisser partir ! POURQUOI TU T'OBSTINES A M'EMPRISONNER ?

C'était un hurlement douloureux, peiné. Mais bizarrement, pas haineux. Il voulait juste comprendre au fond. Pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser partir ceux qui voulaient partir et garder ceux qui voulaient rester ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement arrêter la guerre et éviter à des millions de vies d'être envoyées en pénitence ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se battent ainsi, jusqu'à la destruction de l'autre ?

Et pourtant, Arthur n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Du moins, pas quelque chose d'assez consistant pour que l'américain s'en contente. Arthur aurait pu juste lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Juste lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que lui s'en aille. Qu'au fond, il s'en fichait des colonies. Qu'il voulait juste garder son frère, son fils, auprès de lui.

Alfred était parti, ensuite. Le vent, s'incrustant par les minimes trous dans le bois, avait fini par éteindre la bougie. Arthur, ce soir-là, il l'avait passé la tête dans les bras, le cœur bastonné par les mots d'Alfred, les yeux inondés de cette tristesse profonde que vous provoque la trahison. Il y avait eu un craquement en lui. Pas très important. Mais il l'avait bien senti. C'était le début de la fin d'une belle époque pour le Britannique.

Peut-être qu'il le devinerait avec le temps. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait. Peut-être que l'amour d'avant reviendrait au fil du temps. Peut-être que les souvenirs, eux aussi, reprendraient vie.

Mais non. Je vous parlais bien d'une fissure, d'une cassure. Quelque chose d'irréparable. Au début de la guerre, leur relation n'était pas encore très altérée. C'est à la fin, quand Arthur comprit qu'il avait échoué en essayant de ramener Alfred en ses rangs, que tout s'est brisé. Oh, il aimait toujours profondément son frère. Mais Alfred ne l'était plus Alfred était désormais un autre pays à part entière, plus sous sa coupelle. Alfred était libre. Alfred ne reviendrait plus. Jamais.

* * *

><p>Au départ, c'est un OS cadeau de Noël pour quelqu'un d'un forum. Mais bon, j'ai envie d'avoir plusieurs avis dessus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir m'améliorer grâce aux remarques. \o Déjà, sur la façon dont je décris Arthur et ses sentiments, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise... Parce que j'ai trop l'habitude de tout voir du côté d'Alfred. Hélas, c'est celui que je joue et sur qui j'écris le plus. :B Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
